Line Play Official Wiki
Welcome to the Line Play Official Wiki Welcome weary travelers to the Line Play Official Wiki desu. This is where you'll find all the information about your favorite Line Play artists including but not limited to: "The Killers", "Anyone adjacent to the killers even a little", "ZAYNE" and even your bae themselves "WiggleSmith". I hope you have a wonderful time on the Line Play Official wiki and don't feel SHEEPish to explore. BAAH for now °˖✧◝( ⁰▿⁰ )◜✧˖° Herstory.png|a man, a mission and a cult, this history is no longer a mystery.|link=The KILLERS|linktext=History of the KILLERS Fan.png|see, share and support yours and others fanworks|link=Fan-preciation!|linktext=Fan-preciation!~ Apply MeowV2.png|see if you have what it takes to become a KILLER|link="The Killer" Application Process|linktext=Application Otherslpofficial.jpg|where the non-Killers are|link=Notable Figures|linktext=The extras Who's Your Favorite Line Play Babe? Wiggle Smith Who's Your Ultimate Ship? KylieXArcane ArcaneXArroz AvianXArcane AvianXArcaneXArroz ArrozXAvian KylieXHarmony Wiggle SmithXFem!Wiggle Smith MuffyXKaycee KayceeXVivi Line Play MVP's: Arc.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Arcane Aviy wavy.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Avian 11 outta 10 cutie patoot.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Kylie Heart.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Arroz_Con_Gandules Oya.png|link=Killer_Oya Peaches.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Peaches Harm.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Harmony BunnyOf.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_of_Buncla C.lei.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/C.lei Kaycee.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Kaycee Muffs.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/Muffy ZAYNE.png|link=http://line-play-official.wikia.com/wiki/ZAYNE A 20 year old male was found dead in Central Park last night after being attacked by five individuals. Witnesses say that the group consisting of two men and three women pulled up to the victim in a Toyota hatchback as he was jogging in the New York City park. It was said that three of them repeatedly stabbed him while the other two held the victim down. Autopsy reports later revealed that the victim was stabbed approximately 14 times, 12 times in his genital region, once in his anal region, and once in his eye socket, before they mutilated his body further, removing his hind legs and his arms, and also his ribcage. Police believe that these were removed to take part in a Voodoo ritual known as "Raw-stood-ka-te-fish". The corpses body was further mutilated in the genital region, with one of the suspects "just biting his dick off" as stated by the witnesses. The autopsy report later showed that the victim's penis was erect when the mutilation occurred.The suspects then removed the victim's face and wore it to hide their identities as they made their escape. A security camera caught their horrendous, face wearing escape, but could not identify the license plate to the getaway vehicle. Due to them wearing the victim face, the police were unable to identify any of the murderers, however witness reports have given them a few leads. Witnesses say that the group was wearing brightly coloured clothing that featured various anime characters including but not limited to the entire cast of Boku no Pico. This, along with the strange removal of appendages for witchcraft/sacrificial purposes, led police to believe that the suspects were part of an internet cult called "Weaboos". Due to this, it is believed that the victim was attacked because of his Asian origins. While the suspects are still at large, somewhere in NYC, police say that they are very close to making their first arrest, linking someone by the name of Leia to the crime as the driver and the cock gobbler. They made the connection when they traced her IP address to his account on an online game called "Line Play." Police believe that Leia hacked into his account with help from Donald Trump's Russian friend, 707. Another suspect to police is known on the street as C.Lei, as she is a repeat offender for weeb activities. For updates on this story and others please visit the Inside Scoop's home page. Recent Edits Category:Browse